Solution(s) to highly complex and integrated biological systems within the human body have been pursued via interdisciplinary research approaches, whereby physicians call upon biologists, computational experts, and engineers to work together to address biomedical and translational problems. There is an increasing trend for the convergence of disciplines (9). This convergence of disciplines represents a new revolution in research (10,11), whereby multidisciplinary thinking leads to new analytical opportunities that will permit the emergence of new scientific principles where engineers and physical scientists are equal partners with biologists and clinicians in pursuing resolution to disease challenges. Convergence will be the key to advances in many critical areas such as 1) the development of targeted nanoparticle theranostics, 2) the utilization of bioinformatics data to create personalized medicine using microfabrication to analyze single cells, and 3) the development of microsensors that can detect the onset of disease. Biomedical imaging technology is one of the converging multidisciplinary approaches that have been identified. It presents great potential/opportunities to tackle complex health problems. Imaging has also been identified as one of the important components of the NIH Roadmap. In 2011, Howard University Health Sciences developed a Research Strategic Plan that envisions the ongoing development of biomedical and translational research at Howard. This strategic plan builds on the university's biomedical research goals (page 132) and embraces research areas such as proteomics, computational biology, molecular imaging, and genomics. In this context, we propose to continue the current RCMI-funded Imaging Core so as to foster multidisciplinary research, train a new generation of scientists using modern imaging technologies and study the underlying processes of those diseases that disproportionately affect minority and disadvantaged populations. The research areas supported by the Imaging Core Facility emphasize imaging of small animals as models for specific diseases, cellular imaging, molecular imaging, nanomedicine, neuroimaging, pharmacology, drug development, and translational research. The diseases studied that have greater impact to minorities include cardiovascular disease, cancer and neurodegenerative diseases. For example. Dr. Dexter Lee, a Junior Professor in the Department of Physiology and Biophysics, has studied the influence of proliferator activated receptor-a (PPAR-a) on renal oxygenation by inducing hypertension using slow administration of vasoconstrictors in PPAR-a knockout mice. Dr. Vernon Bond, an Associate Professor in the Department of Health of Human Performance, has studied the osteopontin genotype as a determinant of muscle remodeling in African-Americans. Dr. Liang Shan, an Assistant Professor in Radiology, has developed an immunotoxin nanoparticle capable of targeting prostate-specific membrane antigen (PSMA) to improve imaging sensitivity and effectiveness of therapy for prostate cancer. During the current project period, the Imaging Core provided imaging support to HU projects and sponsored training workshops and internships, and organized monthly seminars to promote research interests for the use of modern imaging technology. In order to continue to perform its mission and to expand its research area, the Imaging Core will provide scientific expertise and state-of-the-art laboratories equipped with the necessary modern imaging equipment for the support of biomedical/translational research and training at Howard University. The Imaging Core will stabilize its human resources by retaining its current scientists and technical staff. The Core maintains the advanced imaging instrumentation currently used in the Core through professional maintenance and the implementation of system upgrades. The Imaging Core will continue to provide a seminar/workshop series and internship training opportunities for faculty and students. In summary, the Imaging Core will provide a fertile environment to promote collaborations in this new era of biomedical research, based on its provision of advanced imaging technology for its user community. The Imaging Core is a critical factor in Howard University's effort in the convergence of the medical, biological, mathematical, computational, engineering, and physical sciences in the resolution of disease processes.